The goal of the project is to improve the restoration of function following the severance and repair of peripheral nerves in man. We have developed a method of sutureless fascicular perineurial repair by tubulization with a new telopeptide-poor collagen membrane. In conjunction with this, we have developed a new quantitative method of evaluating nerves electrophysiologically using the integration of the compound action potential. We plan to: 1) compare the results of this sutureless repair to standard perineurial and epineurial repair in experimental animals; 2) compare different collagen membranes and techniques in tubulization; 3) compare the results with the integration method of evaluation and conventional histologic and physiologic methods.